Después de la reunión
by Erzebeth K
Summary: Romano estaba cansado, con sueño y más encima tenía hambre; por si fuera poco, España pretendía dejarlo por ir tras la mocosa esa. "¡Aliméntame, bastardo!"


**DISCLAIMER**: Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

.

.

La reunión de países llegó a su término. Romano gruñó, tenía hambre y eso lo ponía de mal humor. Giró la vista a la izquierda; su estúpido _fratello_ estaba colgado del brazo del macho patatas… prefirió ignorarlo. Giró ahora a la derecha y vio a España; ¡su salvación! Él le daría comida, después de todo siempre cargaba tomates consigo, ¿no?

Dio un largo bostezo antes de proceder a acercarse a él. Tenía hambre, estaba de mal humor y más encima tenía sueño. Y no, su vida no era una maldita comedia.

—España —llamó demandante. El aludido volteó a verlo con su eterna sonrisa pegada en el rostro. Romano se removió incómodo, preguntándose por qué el idiota siempre estaba tan feliz cada vez que se lo encontraba.

—Romano~ —acto seguido lo abrazó, tan demandantemente como cuando la nación italiana era un niño. Gruñó, su estómago le pedía comida a gritos.

—¡Suéltame, bastardo! _Maledizione_! —intentó apartarlo de sí, pero el español lo tenía bien sujeto.

—Ay, Romanito, eres tan lindo —chilló encantado. El aludido sólo pudo sonrojar por la rabia y vergüenza que sintió en el momento.

—Cierra la boca —le apartó el rostro justo cuando el de ojos verdes se había acercado mucho—. Tengo hambre. Aliméntame, bastardo.

Ignoró olímpicamente el rostro de sorpresa del mayor. El timbre de un teléfono celular impidió cualquier tipo de intercambio verbal entre ambos. España sacó su móvil y contestó, sin molestarse en alejarse para mayor privacidad, después de todo, sólo se trataba de ella.

—… Ahora mismo pensaba pasar a comprarlo, linda —sonrió tan estúpidamente como siempre. Romano frunció el ceño y optó por prestar atención a la conversación—. Sí, apenas terminamos la reunión… Oh… No sé, creo que Portugal ya se fue... —rascó su cabeza; Romano sabía que él sólo hacía eso cuando estaba nervioso. Y cómo no, si España tenía justo enfrente la mirada furiosa del italiano sureño—. Eh, Anelhe, linda, me tengo que ir, pero no te preocupes, iré a verte… ¡¿Ah?! Pero… —gruñó, lució preocupado—. Espérame ahí donde estás. No te muevas —y cortó la llamada.

—Bastardo —demandó Romano. España suspiró, preguntándose por qué se había enojado ahora. Tanto tiempo con él le había enseñado a identificar cada una de sus reacciones.

—Tengo que irme, Anelhe me está esper…

Romano se percató de que eran los únicos en la sala de reuniones. Antes de que España pudiera terminar su frase, lo tomó de la camisa y lo acorraló a la pared. El hispano abrió los ojos tanto como sus cuencas se lo permitieron; el rostro del italiano se acercó peligrosamente al suyo… tragó en seco.

—¿Acaso piensas dejarme por una mocosa…? —y volvió a gruñir.

—Rom…

—Dame mi tomate, bastardo.

España se sintió decepcionado. Por un minuto pensó que el italiano enserio hacía lo anterior debido a un ataque de celos o algo así; el sólo pensarlo lo ilusionó. De lo que llevaban como pareja, Romano nunca se demostró posesivo para con él, mucho menos inició por voluntad algún acto afectuoso o meramente sexual… aunque siempre respondía a las provocaciones de él.

Suspiró y sacó un tomate de en medio de los muchos papeles que tenía dentro del maletín y es que la reunión se había efectuado en su casa y, como tal, él era el anfitrión. Romano se relamió ante la visión del grande y rojo fruto y no dudó en clavarle los dientes.

Como se vio liberado de su agarre, dispuso a ordenar sus cosas e ir con la pequeña que le esperaba en el hall. Nuevamente el descuidado de Portugal había priorizado sus "asuntos", olvidándose de la niña. España le dio un beso en la frente a Romano que, para su agrado, no se molestó en apartar. Eso elevó su autoestima. Dispuso a irse, pero el italiano volvió a arrinconarlo a la pared, ahora para aprisionar sus labios contra los suyos… aunque duró menos de lo que habría deseado en primer lugar.

—Salúdame a Anelhe —musitó antes de alejarse de un muy sonriente España.

Caminó con paso presuroso hasta donde se encontraba la niña. No pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo tranquila que se encontraba, sentada en una silla con las piernas colgando y la vista clavada en el suelo. Cauteloso, se acercó a ella, hincándose para quedar a su altura. La niña clavó sus ojitos verdes en los de España y lo abrazó.

—Hermano —gruñó.

—¿Qué pasa, linda?

—Es que vi a un señor rubio de lentes con otro rubio de cejas graciosas haciendo lo mismo que estabas haciendo el otro día con Romano —el rostro del adulto estalló en carmín—. Me quedaron viendo, comenzaron a gritarse cosas que no entendí y se fueron —miró a su hermano e hizo un puchero—. ¿Hice algo malo, hermanito? Yo no sabía que estaban haciendo cosas de grandes… ni siquiera lo entiendo.

—No te preocupes linda —la cargó y acarició su cabeza. ¡Iba a matar a Portugal! El muy desgraciado seguro había divisado a Ucrania y había salido corriendo tras ella, olvidando a su hermana—. ¿Vamos ahora por tu helado?

—Ya —sonrió encantadoramente y luego dirigió su vista a la puerta—. ¿Va a venir Romano también?

El español giró sólo para encontrarse con un avergonzado italiano. Había sido descubierto por una niña de cinco años… definitivamente como espía se moría de hambre. La pequeña freguesia Portuguesa bajó de los brazos de España para correr a los de Romano, quien afectuosamente recibió a la niña, y es que era quizás la única persona a la que le transmitía tan abiertamente su cariño.

—¿Vamos?

.

.

.

* * *

**Siempre se me ocurren mini-historias cuando se supone debería estar estudiando -.-'**


End file.
